Ensnared by Love
by Moonlit Shadow Dancer
Summary: *One-Shot* What happens when everyone abandons the tower for a day out in the city? Well, everyone except our favorite Titan duo, Beast Boy and Raven. What about when the two that seemingly can't stand each other become stuck in an elevator? Read and find out! *Note: Slight "Fluff" included* Major BBxRae with a side RobStar


Just a one-shot I wrote in my spare time :3

Hope you'll like it!

* * *

On a day seemingly like any other in Jump City, two young Titans sat side by side on the couch. The boy wonder, more commonly known as Robin, had his arm draped around Starfire. The girl was chatting excitedly about a new store having its grand opening that very day. As she expressed her determination to visit the shop, Robin formulated an idea.

"You know, Star," he began, trying to hide his nerves. "There haven't been many attacks lately. Maybe we could go together?"

"Oh, truly, Robin?" the alien girl exclaimed. "I will inform the others!"

"No, Star, that's not what I-" before he could finish, Starfire vanished behind the automatic doors.

"Had in mind…" He concluded to an invisible audience. He let out an exasperated sigh. Despite his crush's periodic fatuous actions, nothing would prevent him from loving her.

* * *

Starfire located her good friend and housemate, Raven. Of course there wasn't many places for the gothic girl to hide, as she was prone to hiding in her room or meditating on the roof when there wasn't any evil afoot. Despite the newfound understanding Starfire had acquired for her, she knew that even Raven didn't want to be alone _all_ the time.

On this particular day, Raven was meditating on the roof. She sat upon the ground, the wind gently cascading over her pale features.

"Do you need something, Starfire?" Raven asked without opening her eyes.

She heard her friend yelp in astonishment. Even after the years they had spent together, Starfire wasn't sure she would ever adjust to her friends uncanny sense of perception. Despite this, the young girl recuperated with a genuine smile.

"Oh, yes!" Starfire eased out of the doorway. "I am certainly in need of the assistance. You see, friend Robin and I would very much enjoy it if you would accompany us to the mall of shopping."

She tried to decline the invitation as politely as she could, though the only thing she could come up with was a mere, "No, thanks."

"Are you most certain?" The extraterrestrial girl became distraught. "It could be very fun and perhaps we could-"

"Look, Star," Raven turned to face her friend, "It's not that I don't want to spend time with you. I just think it would be best if you and Robin had a bit of time on your own. Do you understand?"

She prayed that she had said it right, because for an empath, she had never been one to read emotions well. As Starfire's face beamed once more her worries deteriorated. Careful not to harm her friend, Starfire embraced her in a firm-but not too firm-hug. She floated back down the stairs to the living room to find Robin.

He was still seated on the comfortable sofa, awaiting her return. As he turned around to look at her, she couldn't help wondering what his eyes would look like.

"Did you find everyone?" He asked with a smile.

"Cyborg was not in the garage, Beast Boy was still sleeping, and Raven wishes not to be disturbed." She listed them off.

"Looks like it's just us then." He smiled.

Starfire blushed fervently, "That's how it would seem."

Without further conversation, they left the tower. Unbeknownst to the blushing couple, they would be leaving a certain green teen and gothic girl alone within the tower.

* * *

After another hour of meditation, Raven decided to give it up. For some reason, she hadn't been able to tap into her powers. It scared her immensely, though she would never allow the others to know. She wouldn't risk them constantly watching over her. After all they had done for her when her father was invading their home planet…she didn't want them to have to take care of her as they had during the end. She would just have to take care of it herself.

She walked down the stairs, her royal blue cape swaying slightly as she did so.

When she entered the elevator at the end of the hall, she pressed the button that would take her to the lobby. A familiar tune played, alternating between typical elevator music and the newest hit amongst pop culture. Raven couldn't wait to escape the annoying fanfare, with the consistent beeping as the floors past acting as metronome. With each floor, she became a little more irritated.

Suddenly the abrupt ringing stopped. Raven stopped rubbing her temples and opened her eyes. The elevator had paused on the eighth floor: the dorms.

The doors swooshed open, revealing a somewhat drowsy Beast Boy. She couldn't help smiling slightly as he staggered over to her with a tired grin on his face.

"Morning, Rae," he yawned.

"It's almost noon," she corrected, hiding her growing blush. "And I've told you not to call me that. It's Ra-_ven."_

"Gee, I've only said two words and I've already managed to do something wrong. That's gotta be a new record," Beast Boy groaned as leaned against the wooden handrail.

Raven ignored the uncomfortable sensation swelling up inside her gut. Beast Boy looked to be genuinely offended, as though he had been slapped in the face. Why shouldn't he? She criticized him despite his attempts to become closer to her. He couldn't ignore that ever since the day she had transformed into white Raven, she had been different. Not necessarily in a bad way, but he had expected her to be a little more open.

He chanced a glance in her direction. She wore her hood up, something she hadn't done in a while. He could faintly make out a slight tint of red underneath the shadows though he couldn't confirm it. She crossed her arms and shifted under his gaze. Of course she knew he was watching. She _always _knew when he was watching. He emitted a mixture of curiosity, concern, and another emotion Raven could not name when he observed her.

The automotive doors sealed shut, shifting Beast Boy's gaze to the doors once again. The elevator started up, creaking as it lurched forward.

"That didn't sound good…" Beast Boy mumbled.

"I'm sure it's nothing to wor-"

The lights flickering made Raven falter.

"What was that, Ra_ven_?" he asked, with a slight edge.

She glared at him, though he didn't see it as the lights turned off once again. This time it was followed be the roaring of gears swiftly releasing then rubbing against each other. The two hovered midair, before coming to sudden stop. Beast Boy slammed into the hard metal floor, while Raven managed to ease her landing by extending her arms.

"Ouch…" Beast Boy sat up.

He rubbed the side he landed on in failed attempts to ease the pain.

"Are you okay, Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"I'm fine." he reassured her.

Even though Raven wasn't normally the type to show emotion, even Beast Boy could tell she was concerned about him if only a limited amount. The lights flickered back on, shedding light on their situation. They had been tossed on opposite ends of the elevator. Once he caught her eyes he flashed a lavish smile.

From that smile alone, Raven felt something entirely foreign to her. It was the same sensation she had been acquiring more and more each day. She blushed, though she hid it from him well. She considered trying to heal him, but then she didn't know how she would be able to explain if she wasn't able to.

Instead she moved over to his side, their shoulders touching lightly. He glanced at her, not even slightly ashamed of the noticeable rouge color invading his cheeks. The last time he had been this close to her was the time he had blatantly hugged her when the Titans had defeated her malicious father, Trigon. Something was definitely different about her. The fact that she had actually initiated some form of interaction before he did was proof enough.

"So," he floundered, "do you think you could phase us through the walls?"

Raven pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. She wasn't sure how to go about it. She considered being completely honest, but then second-guessed herself. Beast Boy wouldn't judge her for it, but she couldn't ignore the fact he had recently become extremely protective of her. During battles he rarely left her side. Even when they were walking through the town he seemed to unconsciously remain by her side. What made her uneasy was that she was starting to notice him more with each time.

"I'm just not feeling myself today." She admitted.

"What do ya mean?" Beast Boy prodded.

He studied her, looking for any signs of ailment yet found none. She looked as beautiful to him as the day they first met. He mentally scolded himself for thinking so inappropriately at a time like this. Raven momentarily met his gaze, making his heart skip a beat. Her brilliant indigo eyes shined brighter than ever, forcing him to ponder what illness could make her look so incredible.

"Just what I said," she tried to sound angry, yet her expression made her seem playful if not flirty.

As she was raising to her feet Beast Boy caught her hand. Ignoring the aching sensation flaring up in his side, he pulled her back down beside him. He kept his hand in hers and, to his surprise, Raven didn't resist. He marveled at the daintiness of her hand as he stroked her slender, elegant fingers. Raven willed her hands out of his but couldn't bring herself to do it. She took comfort in the warmth of his hand, amazed by the strength of it. Inside her emotions ran wild, Affection and Happy even more so. Her face flared up as he leaned closer to her.

"What you_ said_ could mean a number of things." He breathed. "Are you okay enough to even be going around the tower?"

"I'm fine, Beast Boy!" She insisted. "Stop fussing over me."

She jerked her hand away from his. Still she regretted it the second the heat his hand had given her began to fade away.

"I'm not 'fussing', Rae!" He corrected, "I'm just…I just want to make sure you are okay."

"In an excessive amount," she retorted.

"I just care about you, is that so bad?" He growled.

"Yes!" She shouted, and then paused. "Wait, w-what did you say?"

Beast Boy glanced over at her then looked away.

"Y-you heard me," he stuttered.

"…"

"…"

"Do you mean it?"

"Well," he flushed, "yea, I do."

Beast Boy scooped up her hands in his again and did his best to face her. Raven gave a shadow of a smile. As he watched, he witnessed the grin transform her stone face into a moonlit masterpiece.

"Raven, I…" he paused. "I'm kinda in love with you."

She tilted her head at him, confusion written across her features.

"Wait, wait, let me try that again," he took a deep breath. "When you were missing during that fight with your dad, I hated myself for not being able to do more to help you. I couldn't protect you, and that's when I realized…I'd been falling for you since the first day we met."

He closed his eyes and awaited her to say something or maybe austerely punch his injured side. He felt something warm cover his side, before noting the ache had vanished. He was about to open his eyes as Raven wrapped her arms securely on his sides when she suddenly leaned forward. The warmth of her breath danced upon his lips. The closer she got the more he desired for the gap to be filled. Her soft lips touched his mouth gently. His arms wrapped around her narrow waist, pulling her closer to him. He kissed back fervently, and she pressed him down on his back. With her body pressed against his, he became fueled by intense passion only to be matched by her own desire to be closer to him. His hands squeezed gently at her sides, making her moan slightly.

In the distance, a quiet 'ding' yanked them from their pleasant moment. The two begrudgingly tore themselves away from each other and looked towards the disrupting noise. The couple was surprised to see their teammates scrutinizing the situation. Robin's mask stretched so far that it consumed nearly a third of his face. Starfire averted their embarrassed looks in order to prevent one of her own from surfacing. Even Cyborg seemed puzzled by what he was witnessing. He stood there, wrench in hand, mouth agape.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Robin demanded to know, only to be silenced by Starfire.

"Robin, would you please accompany me to the living room?" She asked.

"What?!" He shouted. "No, not at a time like thi-"

Starfire whispered something in his ear. Robin's irritated expression deteriorated.

Whatever she said must have been pretty intriguing, for he followed her without a second thought. Cyborg, however remained watching them. Beast Boy shifted, causing Raven to remember they were still in an uncompromising position. She quickly untangled herself from him, avoiding the disapproving glare Cyborg was giving them.

"I don't even wanna know what was going on in there!" He bellowed. "Damn, I know I told y'all I was gonna be workin' on the elevator today!"

He continued to mutter curses under his breath as he walked away from the young lovers.

"That was...interesting." Raven noted mirthlessly.

"Yea," Beast Boy agreed.

They remained staring at each other for a moment longer before hoisting themselves off the elevator floor.

"Right...well, I guess we shou-"

"I'm kinda in love with you, too, Beast Boy." Raven interrupted.

As she confessed her feeling for the shapeshifter, Raven detected a change within her. The sense of emptiness inherited a new, more lively power. The moment Beast Boy embraced her, she heard a slight crack. She laughed when she realized a lightbulb had busted. The overwhelming joy surging throughout her heart caused multiple to shatter in a row.

"Looks like your powers are back," Beast Boy joked.

"All it took was being ensnared by love."

Beast Boy smirked and leaned in to kiss her once more.

"YOU GUYS STOP WHATEVER IT IS Y'ALL ARE DOIN' BEFORE I HAVE TO REPLACE THE _ENTIRE_ GENERATOR!" Cyborg hollered as loud crashing sounds flooded the tower.

The new couple simply brushed off the warning, smiling against the kiss.

* * *

Sorry if that ending was, how you say, "Fluffy"? Either way, I hope y'all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

=^.^=


End file.
